Finally
by ObsoleteViolet
Summary: Something good came from sleeping in that tiny trailer. Spoilers for Double Trouble in the Panhandle!


_Finally_

Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Bones

Spoilers: 4.12 – Double Trouble in the Panhandle

Pairing: Who else? BB of course!

Note: This has been done multiple times, but I couldn't help myself. 

Rating: K

The only thought that managed to keep him up was how many bones in his body would be left _intact_ if she woke up to find his arm protectively wrapped around her. And so, with his arms pinned to his sides and his body stiffly wrapped in the wooly blanket that the FBI had provided them, he was managed to keep his hands to himself, for the first few nights. Not that he didn't want to reach over, pull her body into his, and sleep the remainder of the night breathing in the floral scent of her shampoo. But it seemed out of the question in that tiny mobile home bed with his partner of three years.

"Booth, what is your problem?" She asked, pulling herself into the bed like this was something they did all the time.

"Nothing Bones, just thinking." Yeah, thinking about the many ways that incredibly small outfit you wore tonight made it _that much easier_ to slide into bed with you.

"I hope you are not bothered by this sleeping arrangement," Brennan replied, oblivious to the fact she could read him like a book, "Because we were perfectly fine last night-"

"I know Bones, thanks for the reminder." He barely slept at all the night before, far too worried that he would do something stupid like say her name in his sleep or, God forbid, put his hands on her. He could hold himself back while he was conscious, but _unconscious_ was **a whole other ball-park**.

"Well," she sighed, turning her body away from his, "Goodnight Booth."

"'Night, Bones." He tried everything he could think of to keep his body as far away from hers as possible, and the fetal position seemed to be efficiently keeping his limbs under control.

Booth's eyes opened slowly, the darkness of the trailer unfamiliar. Apparently he had uncurled out of the fetal position at some point, and was sleeping on his back with his legs stretched out. He turned his head to look at his partner, who was still curled (though more relax), and facing in his direction. Her features were distinguished in the moonlight coming from the small window above the bed.

When the sudden urge of thirst came about, he inwardly wished his was back at his own apartment in DC. He got up from the bed slowly, trying as hard as he could to not wake Bones while she slept. He had no idea what time it was, but it was no time to be waking up. Booth quietly walked to the small table in the middle of the trailer, and felt around for the water bottle he had been drinking earlier that day. There was no point turning on the lights, because he knew for a fact it would basically light up the entire mobile home; so he used the limited moonlight instead of waking _'Sleeping Beauty'_. He loved spending time with her, but he much preferred the happy and fun Bones, not the angry and grumpy Bones (though he would take whatever he could get). He found the bottle and finished it in one gulp; but before he could take on step towards the bed, his partner's voice stopped him.

"Seeley?" She rarely used his first name, but when she did, it made his heart beat quicken.

"It's okay Bones, it's just me."

"I got worried." Her voice was a whisper, but it lacked the authority it usually had. It was the voice of unguarded Temperance, the one he barely got to hear. "I looked over and all the sudden you weren't there… and you didn't leave last night, so I had no idea where you would go tonight." Normally Booth would have bothered her about being his _'stocker'_, or that _'if she wanted to cuddle, all she had to do was ask'_, but he held himself back. The sight of her rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning briefly, affirmed his guess that she was genuinely concerned.

"Well I didn't go anywhere, don't worry." Booth followed her voice, and climbed back into bed beside his partner. This time, he wasn't as nervous as before, and their bodies faced each other. With one more yawn and a sympathetic look, she closed her eyes and curled into her pillow.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me Booth." Her sleepy voice answered his prayers, and he smiled. Though he was tired and feeling anxious from sitting so close to her, he was fairly certain that was the moment. She had finally realized that he wasn't going to leave her like everyone else. And he couldn't have been happier.

But considering it was too late to be interpreting his partner's words, he closed his eyes and began to fall into a peaceful sleep. With the biggest grin on his face.


End file.
